DCMarvel: Dark Reign
by Green Gallant
Summary: Based on Marvel Comics' Dark Reign. After the events of the Secret Invasion, Tony Stark has been made a pariah and is stripped of his command at SHIELD. While Normal Osborn the Green Goblin has usurped his own team of bad guys as the Dark Avengers.


_Author's Note: This is a story I wrote a little while back meant to be a crossover between DC and Marvel. For a long time I wanted to do a Titans/X-Men fic. Hopefully this'll act as something of a springboard. Hope you like it. _

**Dark Reign**

One year ago the United States was in turmoil, one year ago it entered into civil war. When the government demanded that heroes and villains make their identities known to them, many of them refused for their own various reasons. At the center of this maelstrom stood two individuals, Tony Stark the hero now known to the world as Iron Man and Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America. The Superhuman Registration Act was an act of government legislation spearheaded by Tony Stark, although he was initially against the idea. He believed that the Act could be used to train those with superpowers to be better and more responsible individuals and thus limit the number of casualties in any given battle. And was specifically worried about children such as the Young Avengers or Runaways whose inexperience could cause a catastrophe. Which would prompt the government to create sanctions that were far worse than a simple registration drive. Although he did his best to convince his team the Illuminati that this would work, his team rejected the notion and then disbanded in apparent disgust. Unfortunately Tony's predictions would prove true down the road when the New Warriors were involved in such an incident resulting in the destruction of a nearby school in the daylight hours.

As such the Superhuman Registration Act was launched, and those who had natural, artificially endowed or supernatural powers were required to register. Something that did not bode well with Captain America, as he and others started to oppose the act and a bloody battle for superhuman rights began. With the nation torn in two, heroes and villains rose up in arms fighting for what they believed was right. With Captain America leading the Secret Avengers, he and his team attempted to liberate as many heroes as possible while winning them over to his side as Iron Man and supporters for the act tried to incarcerate as many as they can. The climatic battle finally came to a head in New York City between Iron Man and Captain America. Just as the Cap was ready to finish Iron Man off, he was held back by several emergency personnel, realizing what he had done Captain America surrendered himself to police custody as did his team. On his way to trial Captain America was assassinated to everyone's shock. The hero was buried in Arlington National Cemetery with full military honors, while Iron Man launched the 50-State Initiative in the weeks following his former teammate's death.

A government-sponsored team of superheroes was placed in each of the 50 states to protect its citizens from criminals and the occasional rouge superhuman. In the coming months however the world was caught off guard by an alien invasion the likes of which never before seen. A shape shifting alien race known as the Skrulls had transplanted various people including heroes in an attempt to defeat the human race from within. Iron Man had been made into a pariah when his global defense system, which had domain over most of the countries, was sabotaged thus allowing the Skrulls free reign. In the end the Earth triumphed, Tony Stark is later relieved of duty by the US Government, which brings us to the present.

A man in a suit stood looking out the window of a mountain base.

"One year ago the world changed forever, and now it's about to change again." Norman Osborne said as he turned to face his team.

In the shadows stood several men and a woman all wearing familiar costumes. The lower portions of their costumes remained un-obscured by the light the likes of which resembled Hawkeye, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel, Black Spider-Man, Captain Marvel and the Sentry. A smirk formed on Norman's face as he gazed past his team toward the patriotic themed Iron Man armor that stood behind a glass tube.

"Isn't that right my Dark Avengers?" he said and started to snicker.

At Stark Industries a disgraced Tony stood looking out his office window with his arm leaning against the window. The industrialist rested his forehead against the cold glass in apparent self-hatred.

"This is all my fault. How could I allow this to happen?" he muttered to himself.

On the corner of a darkened table sat a neglected glass of Scotch.

"I might as well be nailed to a cross for all I did...God I hate myself. How in the world am I going to fix this..? Can I fix this?" he asked.

He looked up and saw a pistol laying on the table. He considered it for a moment, but then looking beyond the table saw a computer. He turned his gaze back to the revolver on the table and slowly slouched his way over to the table. As he got to the corner he looked one last time at the computer and saw a picture of Captain America sitting next to the computer. Across from it was a picture of the rest of the Avengers. The industralist narrowed his eyes at the second picture.

"Maybe there is a way." he said to himself.

Going downstairs to the lab, the steel doors swish open as he made his way over to the supercomputer. Typing in some commands the Justice League logo appears on screen.

"I may be a pariah in this dimension, but at least now there's still a chance." he said.

_Author's Note: All right, probably since I started writing fanfiction I wanted to do an X-Men/Teen Titans fanfic. I'm not sure if I'll get to that at some point. This is kind of my first real time writing Marvel characters, especially Iron Man. I tried to keep him in character as best I could. I'm hoping I did. Let me know what you think of it so far. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
